<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For You, My Love by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838536">For You, My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness'>Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lingerie, May/December Relationship, Mild Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus comes home bone tired with a gift for his wife... what he does not expect is at the start of the new year, his wife has some unexpected news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For You, My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts">Entwinedlove</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://imgur.com/XvqwBl5">
      
    </a><br/>  </p>
</div>I made the image.<p>Please this is unbeta'd if you spot any glaring errors/inconsistencies please tell me so that I can correct them. Or offer to beta, I don't mind.</p><p>#LF2020 #TEAMEROS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For You, My Love</p><p>Ginny was upset for she had found out something that she was sure her husband would hate. After the war, Harry had been killed by a rogue Death Eater whilst training to be an Auror. About the same time Severus Snape and woken up. Hermione and Ginny had spent every hour of their days teaching him to talk and walk again. During that time Ginny had read aloud all sorts of things to keep him awake. Hermione had too but he found Ginny’s voice more soothing to the soul.</p><p>She read potion manuals, which she found deadly dull. She read Charles Dickens which she enjoyed, and some fantasy series called the Belgariad – she identified a lot with C’Nedra. Then there were old transfiguration texts, books about the founders and poetry. Particularly Lord Byron and Percy Bysshe-Shelley. Then there were Wizarding fictions, which Hermione devoured and chose to read instead. Ginny let her.</p><p>A few years later, after Severus had managed to walk across the room easily to reach her, they hugged. Immediately parting but both blushed and found themselves finding the rest of the room more interesting than each other. Then the day after Severus swept into the room holding something in his hands.</p><p>They were season tickets to all the Holyhead Harpies matches both home and away, abroad too. Due to her pleasure she launched herself at Severus and landed a hard kiss on his cheek, it was the first time she had witnessed him shy. Was he always shy?</p><p>Now, five years later, they were married. Ron had never spoken to his sister ever again. Claiming she was dishonouring Harry’s memory by marrying that hook-nosed bastard. It hurt Ginny to be disowned by one brother. Bill and Fleur supported her throughout but then Ginny always did like Bill best. George had also been cool towards her at first. As the Anniversaries crept by, he discovered that Severus had a dark sense-of-humour and was surprisingly encouraging in his experimentations, and now they were often found puzzling new products out together in the dark corners of the shop.</p><p>She loved Severus with all her heart, he was her last link to Harry, just as she was his last link to Lily. Competing with a ghost was hard at first but Ginny slowly inched Lily out of his heart and now someone living had restored his broken heart.</p><p>They argued, of course. However, their fiery tempers often led to a lot of make-up sex where they just went wild. Ginny was sure she was having the best that sex could offer, his voice in her ear as they were rutting was amazingly aphrodisiacal and she often had to will herself not to come there and then.</p><p>The last time they had made love he had come home bone-tired from his Headmaster duties and holding a bag.</p><p>“What’s that, Severus?” he only liked being called by his full name not even she could get away with Sev. That name belonged to another time, to another person.</p><p>“For you, my Love!” he said offering her the posh silver bag.</p><p>She pulled the handles apart and gasped in absolute shock, “What the…?”</p><p>“I saw it in the shop window and went in to enquire if they had it in your size,” he grinned. “I wanted to treat us to something.”</p><p>She pulled out an emerald green corset with black ribbing and black lace frilly edges at the bottom and the top, “You never buy underwear!”</p><p>His cheeky smirk was enough to make her feel like they were in the first flush of love. She rushed up to him and pecked a kiss on his lips before dashing out of the room. It must have been hell for him to sit there and wait but half-an-hour later she appeared in the living room wearing the corset, with the matching suspenders and black stockings she’d been saving for just such an occasion. It was lucky Hermione had purchased these shoes for her last birthday. Her gorgeous titian locks ran down her bare freckled shoulders and her brown eyes gleamed playfully.</p><p>She stood there with one arm stretched against the side of the wall, her other arm bent, her hand resting on her jutting hip. “Is this what the Healer ordered, Severus Snape?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” his voice had gone dark at the sight of his lovely young wife modelling the lingerie in such sexual decadence. “Come here, kitten.”</p><p>Without being convinced twice, Ginny swayed over to him. Her hands rested on his wrists, “Take a good look, Severus, tonight’s your lucky night.”</p><p>He wet his lips in anticipation, “I adore your form,” he purred. He itched to touch her, “allow me to worship you.”</p><p>“Oh my love,” her husky voice went straight to his groin, “I think we need to warm up first,” she moved her hands off his wrists and stroked down his chest, heat pooling in her belly, her nimble fingers made light work of his trousers – he was at half-mast. “Hmm, let me make you stand to attention, Sir.”</p><p>His throat dried up as her little Seeker hands went for his snitches, they hardened at the touch and she smirked looking like the devil but his little devil. “Keep your hands there, wife,” he jutted up into her hands and they tightened their grip, “you have a magic touch…”</p><p>From there their coupling had taken what can only be described as a Dom/Sub situation only, neither knew who was what as they seemed to take it in turns.</p><p>Now, three months later Ginny had found something out. The reason she had been relegated to benches. She was nervous waiting for him to come home.</p><p>“Dear me!” he exclaimed. “I swear they get more idiotic as time progresses.”</p><p>“Students?”</p><p>“No, the bloody teachers.”</p><p>Ginny giggled. He only complained when he wanted sympathy, or sex, or both. This time there was no little bag for her, which was good. She had made sure to prepare his favourites as taught by her mother and sat down prepared to hear his rant for the day.</p><p>Only she couldn’t. Ginny found her legs jiggling, her mind screaming, and her heart thumping in her chest. “What is the matter with you, darling?”</p><p>“I have found out something,” Merlin! Her heart was in her throat, “something important. It has relegated me to the benches!”</p><p>“What bloody idiots. You’re the best seeker that team has ever had,” he growled, “What could you have done to earn such punishment?”</p><p>“It’s more what we’ve done, darling,” she murmured, lowering her head watching her fingers fiddle about with the edges of her cardigan. “You see…I’m, erm, we are…”</p><p>“Pregnant?” he asked.</p><p>Wide brown eyes gazed through her lashes, “Yes, I know it’s something we haven’t…”</p><p>Before she knew it she was swept up in his arms bridal style and he carried her to the bedroom.</p><p>“I am more than ecstatic,” he said grinning from ear-to-ear, “with you as the mother our children are going to be beautiful.”</p><p>“I did not think you wanted…”</p><p>Severus laid her flat on the green coverlet her red hair splayed behind her, “You have no idea how much I want this!”</p><p>He ground his erection against her, and she shuddered in anticipation, “I guess I can’t become more pregnant,” she grinned cheekily circling her arms around his neck, “come here, my lover.”</p><p>His lips caressed her neck and she moaned in anticipation of more to come. Including her! All because of a corset purchased on the whim of a tired husband.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>